Le premier jour
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Une jeune femme pénètre chez Gringotts. Une blonde, avec un accent français. Qui est-elle, que vient-elle faire ici ? Première rencontre de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour. (reviews svp ! )


La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer chez Gringotts devait avoir dix-neuf ou vingt ans, tout au plus. Elle était magnifique, avec sa longue chevelure blonde et son visage qui rappelait la perfection qu'arboraient les vélanes. Elle venait de Beauxbâtons, disait-on. Une ancienne candidate du tournoi des trois sorciers, évènement qui avait réunis les trois écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe. Elle s'avançait dans l'allée silencieuse. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient ceux de ses pas et ceux que faisaient les gobelins qui écrivaient. Elle s'avança d'un pas lent mais assuré vers le gobelin qui semblait à la tête de l'établissement et s'adressa à lui d'une voix assurée, en prononçant chacune des syllabes, avec un accent qui rappelait les Français.

- Bonjourr, jeu m'appelle Fleurr Delacourr, jeu cherche un emploi ici en Grande-Breutagne pour améliorrer mon _english_.

Bill Weasley, assis quelques mètres plus loin, leva les yeux. C'est alors qu'il la vit, la nouvelle arrivée, dans toute sa splendeur. Telle la femme parfaite que l'on voyait souvent dans ces films moldus, la jeune femme secoua ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils aillent vers l'arrière. Tout de suite, il fut charmé par cette étrangère qui faisait le plus d'efforts possible pour parler dans un anglais compréhensible. Il la fixa, essayant d'écouter ce que Gripsec avait à dire. Cela semblait positif, car tout de suite après avoir réajuster ses minuscules lunettes sur le bout de son nez, il daigna se lever de son siège avant d'inspecter la jeune fille ainsi que ses capacités. Une fois les formalités terminées, ils se dirigèrent vers le rouquin au fond de la salle. Bill, sous le choc de la surprise, se racla la gorge et resserra sa cravate, retournant son regard sur les feuilles de parchemin sur lesquelles il travaillait avant qu'il n'aperçoive cette beauté française.

- Mr. Weasley ! lança la voix grinçante et nasillarde de Gripsec.

Bill sursauta, bien qu'il l'ait vu arriver.

- Je te présente Miss Delacour. Elle va travailler ici quelques jours, le temps qu'on regarde comment elle se débrouille. Je te la confie, elle t'aidera dans ton travail. De toute façon, il n'est pas question qu'une humaine fasse le prestigieux travail des gobelins.

Il s'éloigna d'une démarche qui se voulait noble, laissant Bille Weasley avec la jeune vélane. Fleur semblait offusquée. Les sourcils froncés, elle regarda Gripsec s'éloigner. Quant à Bill, il riait en secouant un peu la tête, d'un ai qui se voulait désespéré du caractère du gobelin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lança-t-il à la grande blonde, il est toujours comme ça. Ça l'agace de travailler avec des sorciers, il ne s'est jamais remis du conflit qu'il y a eu des siècles de ça. Mais lorsqu'on le connait, il n'est pas bien méchant.

Fleur lui sourit.

- Jeu l'espèrre.

Il y eut un silence où les deux sorciers s'observaient, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Les oreilles du rouquin virèrent au rouge, visiblement mal à l'aise de se retrouver en position d'autorité devant la jeune dame qui se tenait devant lui. Il revint à la réalité lorsque Fleur le regarda, l'air de dire "Et alors ?". Il secoua la tête, s'excusant auprès d'elle d'avoir été aussi distrait. Elle ria d'un rire mélodieux, l'un de ceux qu'on entend que rarement. Il tapa dans ses mains pour se motiver à commencer, essayant de cacher l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il se mit à lui expliquer le travail qu'il lui faudrait faire à partir du lendemain.

- Tu sais, mon travail, c'est d'être briseur de sort...

Il lui expliquait en quoi ça consistait, les risques du métier, ce qu'il faisait avant lorsqu'il travaillait en Égypte, comment il faut agir avec les gobelins... Il divaguait et divaguait, alors que Fleur l'écoutait d'un air passionné. Ne se rendant pas compte du temps qu'ils perdaient, ils se mirent à discuter de leurs années à l'école. Ils parlaient et riaient, c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, alors que ça faisait à peine une heure qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois. C'était une rencontre de celles qu'on ne fait pas tous les jours, l'une de celles qui vous rappelle que le coup de foudre peut arriver à tout moment, car c'était effectivement ce qui arrivait aux deux sorciers d'origine et de milieu économiques différents.

À la fin de la journée, les deux nouveaux collègues enfilèrent leur manteau, avant de repartir chacun dans leur demeure respective.

- Je te raccompagne ? offrit le fils Weasley à la nouvelle employée.

- Non merci, c'est gentil, lui sourit-elle, avant de lui donner la bise sur les deux joues.

L'homme sourit, sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Oui, c'était quelque chose de beau qui commençait. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il savait que cette relation ne saurait qu'aller de mieux en mieux, il le sentait. Le sentiment qu'elle lui apportait lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu avec Tonks, dans leur jeune temps. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. En une rencontre, sa vie venait d'être changée à tout jamais. En une rencontre, bien qu'il ne le savait pas encore, il avait enfin rencontré la femme de sa vie.


End file.
